Walter Hedgehog
Walter Elroy Wolfe(better known by his stage name Walter Hedgehog) is a cranky old hedgehog who is well into his 60s; being 68 years old. He is an antagonistic anti-hero throughout the Walter Hedgehog. Description Walter Hedgehog is a Daurian Hedgehog who has a thick Brooklyn accent. Walter is a daurian hedgehog who was born in Brownsville, Brooklyn, New York, USA, but was raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Walter has ducktail hair that is often covered by a brown or hazel fedora. Walter has brown fur and black eyelids(although they are sometimes colorless). He typically has large feet with 3 toes and fingers. Walter's voice changes depending on his mood; when he is excited/happy/angry and/or surprised, he will stay with his Brooklyn Accent. When he is sad or depressed, he has a rough voice like an average old man. As the series progressed, Walter's voice become even more lower pitched! Despite being the main protagonist, Walter has all the qualities of an ANTAGONIST. He is selfish, greedy, sarcastic, gullible, mean, cranky, eccentric, defensive, aggresive, unappreciative, rude, foul-mouthed, and presumably evil. Walter's best friend is Xenophanes Gryphon, although Walter considers him to be more of an annoyance. Because of Walter's sour attitude, he doesn't have many friends. Walter is very manipulative, as he only considers Xenophanes his "friend" just because of his unbelievable strength. Walter is the most hated person in Lincoln Woods. Creation and Developement Walter Hedgehog was originally supposed to have a positive attitude and would have lived in England and have an English accent. Walter was supposed to be very good-natured and was supposed to be younger than his current self; as in the age of 23-28. But, this idea was scrapped because it was thought that a young, good-natured character was cliched, so he was given a complete personality makeover, only his appearence would remain. Walter was later being changed a lot over the years, as of the late 1990s, he would be made an obese hedgehog as well, which was a joke of the Rocko's Modern Life ''character, Heffer Wolfe. the "Elroy" in Walter's name was in honor of John Elroy Sanford. However, despite of his weight, Walter is in good health. Biography Walter Hedgehog was born in October 10th, 1942. He lives in an apartment in Chicago. Walter's "best friend" Xenophanes Gryphon looks up to Walter as a role model, but the feeling as not mutual, because Walter uses Xenophanes for his strength, and occasionally, Xenophanes would snap at Walter when he crosses the line, such as Walter sending Xenophanes to jail or selling people counterfeit objects just to make a quick buck. Walter's other friend is Spring Penguin, who hates Walter as much as Walter hates him. The Spring Penguin speaks with a slight lisp and lives in a house made entirely of snow and glaciers. Walter also has an interest for baseball, but is not good at it. Walter's coach, the Patriot Parrot, is actually very nervous when Walter plays baseball, but the result is often him getting hurt, such as Walter hitting the Patriot Parrot with a baseball on purpose. Walter is a retired farmerwho worked in a farm in Alberquerque(1956-1969) and a ice cream vendor for an hour. Walter once claimed in ''Walter of Illinois, that he was a World War II veteran, but this is highly unlikely, since WWII began in the first of September 1939, three years before Walter was born and it ended in the same month, a day later in 1945, when Walter was two years old. It is obvious that they didn't allow TODDLERS into the army. Even Xenophanes Gryphon mentioned this in Walter's Pink Phink (a parody of a Pink Panther cartoon)! Relationship with other characters Xenophanes Gryphon- Xenophanes Gryphon is one of the few people who actually enjoys Walter's company, which is rare in the Lincoln Woods. Xenophanes is a griffin who has the head of a bald eagle and the body of an asiatic lion. Xenophanes speaks with a slight lisp. He looks up to Walter as a role model, but the feeling is not mutual, since Walter just uses Xenophanes for his strength. Xenophanes is 65 years old, being born on May 5th, 1945, being 65 years old. Xenophanes is one of the most unfortunate characters, often being struck by lightning or being hit by a baseball bat, often belonging to Walter. The Spring Penguin- The Spring Penguin hates Walter, just like most people. He is only friends with Xenophanes, but since he is friends with Xenophanes, he has to be friends with Walter,too. The Spring Penguin speaks with an extremely high voice that he is hardly heard by others. Because of his small size, he is fragile to heights. Despite not being friends with Walter, occasionally, the Spring Penguin will eagerly help Walter in his idiotic plans to get rich, which often leads to one of the characters getting hurt, often Xenophanes. Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Lincoln Woods